Breakeven
by Flower Blue
Summary: Sua vida inteira ele procurou ser quem ele era, mas agora, que finalmente tinha sua liberdade, não sabia como usá-la...Como foi parar em tal ponto de ver sua vida desmoronar e não poder-ou querer- salvá-la? .UA. Fica melhor no cap I! Sumário terrível..


**N/A: Oi, cá estou eu postando o primeiro capítulo. Espero mesmo que gostem. Deixem um review, se gostaram ou não. Se você leu, ou só gostou de mim mesmo, deixe uma review :)**

**Breakeven - Chapter I**

.

**28 de Outubro, 2009**

**[22:10]**

Mais uma vez, **Nico** suspirou, e sentou em seu sofá, insatisfeito com o que tinha.  
>Não era muito: esse quarto-sala, com uma cor verde-musgo, um abajur dos tempos e seu tataravô, umas mudas de roupa, talvez um pouco de dinheiro que sobrou do jantar no bolso, um sofá cama razoável, um mini frigo-bar, uma televisão com um pouco de xiado -desligada-em cima de uma escrivaninha e um gato cinza malhado...Sem contar com uma janela grande, com uma bela vista; <em>mas ele não estava lá para isto.<em>  
>Sua vida inteira ele procurou ser quem ele era, mesmo com tendo seus limites controlados, mas agora, que finalmente tinha sua liberdade, não sabia como usá-la ...Como foi parar em tal ponto de ver sua vida desmoronar e não poder -ou querer- salvá-la?<br>Antigamente, contaria com a ajuda de todas sua equipe, sejam motoristas, advogados, sócios ou seu _pai_; mas ultimamente -desde que abrira mão da luxuosa mansão a alguns quilômetro dali- não tinha qualquer assistência ou suporte. Seu sobrenome já não tinha mais poder, pois havia aberto a mão disso por ela. Talvez esse ato nunca chegue ao ouvidos dela, mas pouco o importava, pois agora havia perdido-a de vez. Ela escapou de suas mãos assim como tudo que ele tentava fazer para melhorar fazia. Nico não sabia o que fazer para trazê-la de volta, nem sabia como lutar por ela, agora que ela tinha ido. O nome dela era Alice Duchannes, ela era um ano mais velha que ele e estudaram em colégios diferentes quando pequenos. Ele classe alta, ela classe baixa, ela alegre, solta, ele meio quieto, irresponsável e, ela não muito popular, ele o mais disputado do colégio dele, seja em amizade, namoro ou em faculdades. Os únicos elos que eles tinham era a vizinhança e um trabalho comunitário -que ele havia aceitado em troca de não ir a prisão por mais uma de suas travessuras.  
>Nico sempre fora mimado do bom e o melhor, sempre desencorajado a se mostrar diferente, quase nunca recebia um não, vivia agindo como um adolescente rebelde, mas fundo isso não o impedia de ser um bom garoto. A não ser claro por suas más influências; sua irmã Bianca, seu pai e seu melhor amigo, Luke Faber. Ele não via seu pai há muito tempo, mas guardava um rancor. Pela sua ausência e pela sua habilidade de piorar tudo. Ele sempre tinha sua governanta, Amma, a quem era apegado desde pequeno. Infelizmente ele teve que deixar Amma ficar em sua mansão, já que não havia espaço, e talvez Nico ganhasse até menos que ela. Ele fingia que não via, mas no final do mês sempre havia um dinheirinho extra que seu pai o mandava, pois seu trabalho como 'garçom', atendente em uma mistura de sebo com cafeteria ou seja lá o que for não era o suficiente para o aluguel desse pequeno quarto no subúrbio.<br>O motivo pelo qual estava ali; fora Alice. Desde o início. Após um empurrãozinho dela ali estava ele, com uma vida própria, ganhando seu dinheiro, economizando, indo ao supermercado por conta própria e sozinho. Nico queria saber quando aquele serviço todo, suas perdas, suas derrotas, seu abandono valeria pena.

Quem sabe aquele lugar o ajudasse a resolver isso tudo.

.

**[22:48]**  
>As luzes tremeluziram no quarto, mas o garoto continuou intacto, dedilhando as cordas de seu violão, imerso em pensamentos. Ele sorriu. <strong>Percy<strong> não a amava, sabia disso... Mas ter seu sorriso, ouvir sua voz, brincar com seus dedos, era algo que ele não abriria mão.  
>Ele tentava não forçá-la a nada, mas o que Percy queria cheirar seu cabelo, abraçá-la e cantar músicas para ela; não só dormir com ela. Annabeth (o nome de sua amada) era meio alta, olhos azuis escuros, boca com lábios de matar qualquer um, cabelos loiros e o mais importante, um <em>coração partido.<em>  
>Não era algo que Percy achasse que conseguiria curar tão cedo, mas ele tentava. Surpreendia-a de todas as maneiras; flores, sorrisos, frases, livros, mas nada parecia chegar em seus olhos. Anna sempre estava tão distante dele. Os pensamentos dela pareciam estar em outro lugar, em outro planeta...Em outro alguém. E eram esses os momentos que Percy sempre tentara lançar seus pensamentos e trazê-los de volta a terra, onde sua pessoa física estava.<br>Nesse momento ele estava se concentrando, momentos antes de uma pequena apresenta o em um barzinho com sua banda. Essa não era sua profissão em tempo integral; estava mais para diversão entre amigos ou diversões de quartas a noite -que era o único dia da semana que ele não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer a noite; o dia que ele menos queria ficar em casa.

**29 de Outubro, 2009**

**[11:51]**  
><strong>Annabeth<strong> suspirou. Seu estômago parecia desabar por qualquer coisa.  
>-Não me olhe desse jeito - ela resmungou e deu uma bebiricada no café com chantilly que estava tomando.<br>Ela e sua amiga Rachel estavam nessa cafeteria faziam horas, jogando conversa a fora. Estavam numa cadeira grudada na vitrine em horizontal; diga-se de passagem, grudadas ali. Era uma quinta-feira de manhã, e Rach já estava com suas perguntas em cima de Anna.  
>-Ele já te chamou para sair? -perguntou Rachel animada, se debruçando na mesa que as separava.<br>-Nós saímos todos os dias, R. -Anna corou -E...por favor, tente se sentar na cadeira, tem gente olhando.  
>-Ham, ham. O atendente bonitão estava de olho no meu traseiro? -ela olhou para o lado, que a algumas mesas depois estava o balcão, um garoto com seus vinte anos (bonito, com cabelos pretos e pele branca, olhos talvez verdes) lia uma revista meio despreocupado. Rachel mordeu os lábios pervertidamente. Elas riram e ele levantou os olhos da revista como se tivesse acordado com aquele barulho - Hm... Não, acho que ele está mais ocupado com seu gibi do Homem Aranha -ela riu mais uma vez, esperando que ele não tenha ouvido essa. Por sorte ele estava com um fone de ouvido enorme, com uma música razoável nos ouvidos.<br>-Voltando aqui. Deixa disso Anna. Você sabe o que me refiro -a ruiva sorriu com um sorriso apaixonado, deixando transparecer sua felicidade contagiante. Annabeth só esperou, pegando um pouco de curiosidade. Rachel bufou e jogou as costas no encosto - Friend, você a pessoa menos romântica que eu conheço. Nunca foram a nenhum baile, jantar, praia, festa... Sua casa? Ou sei lá, -ela olhou para cima tentando achar palavra ou exemplo para dar- ao jogo...do esporte...favorito...do time...dele?  
>-Ah, sim, sim. Uma vez nós andamos no parque, eu ouço a banda dele, já caminhamos bastante, eu às vezes ajudo ele com o carro dele e já fui a casa dela algumas vezes... Mas o com o resto eu acho que prefiro recusar -admitiu a loira. Por um momento Rachel olhou atônita para ela. Não entrava em sua cabeça Anna estar saindo com um cara tão bom e bonito sem deixá-lo se aproximar mais; estava óbvio que ele tentava chamar a atenção dela em tudo. Pessoalmente Rachel sentiu um pouco de inveja de Anna. Inveja por vê-la saindo com caras tão legais e se dar ao luxo de ignorá-los. Rach nunca conseguira uma relação muito séria com ninguém; na verdade ela não se lembrava da última vez que se apaixonara, ou se já teve uma... O ponto : Rachel não gostava dos homens que ela atraía. O ex-namorado de Annabeth, o desgraçado, Luke, era o tipo de homem que Rachel atraía. Sorriso de raposa, olhos de cobra, perigosos, encantadores; R. nunca teve uma queda por esse tipo, mas se aventurava por essas bandas.<br>Luke já foi um de seus ex-namorados, não que isso a tivesse afetado, mas quando ela soube que Annabeth estava com ele Rachel sabia que não seria diferente. Luke já tinha ido embora faziam seis meses e a loira não tinha se recuperado até então. Percy conseguia encantá-la com tamanho charme e gentileza, mas ela não tirava aquela insegurança de sua mente.  
>-Anna, você tem que parar com essa insegurança -ela tentou tomar cuidado com as palavras- não só por que <em>ele<em> não era o certo para você que todos também ser o assim...Está óbvio que ele não para de pensar em você, que ele está ...Apaixonado por você...E dizer que você também não sente nada por ele seria mentira...  
>-Mas eu não sinto! -Anna exclamou aborrecida.<br>-Você está mentindo para si mesma, querida -Rach falou triste- E se Percy sumisse? Me diga? Você não ficaria nem um pouco abalada? -ela tentou usar seu poder de persuasão nos olhos. Annabeth ficou sem palavras. Só olhava para ela, abria e fechava a boca, sem querer contestar nada.  
>A loira era frágil e dependente, apesar de esconder isso e negar preeminente. Ela não podia deixar de sorrir ao pensar nele, ou sequer imaginar-se sem ele. Percy estar em seu futuro, ela sabia disso. Mas em certezas, ela não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Não sabia se deviam prosseguir juntos ou...Não...<br>Um celular tocou alto. Elas pularam, ambas assustadas procuraram o aparelho, e se desculparam silenciosamente ao atendente, que as olhou feio. Aquilo não era só uma cafeteria, era uma biblioteca também, e elas, sendo as únicas clientes presentes no momento atraíam duas vezes mais atenção.  
>Era o de Annabeth.<br>_-Alô?_ -ela deixou transparecer um pouco confusão.  
><em>-Oi -<em> pode-se ouvir o sorriso nessa voz. A. sorriu, reconhecendo Perceus -_Hm..._ -ele limpou a garganta -_Sou eu, er...Bom dia._  
>-Oi, Percy -Anna falou um pouco mais alto para sua amiga ouvi-la - Bom dia.<br>-_Lembra que eu disse que ia na Livrest Wood hoje?_  
>-Sim, acho que você mencionou -ela falou com um sorrisinho de canto. Livrest Wood Avennue era são algumas quadras dali.<br>_-Bem... Eu posso estar na 15 Street com a Dollietre, atravessando a rua bem agora_ -ela pode notar o som de uns carros passando e umas conversas ao fundo.  
>-Hm... -falou sem saber direito o que ele quis dizer.<br>_-Bem em frente a Marley's Coffee, com agasalhos, sem guarda-chuva..._ -Anna mordeu os lábios pensando. Talvez... Ele estivesse... Ela deu uma olhada para o lado. Do lado de fora da vitrine ela pode ver Percy, andando com um belo sorriso, desligando o celular e guardando no bolso. Rachel acompanhou o olhar dela e sorriu.  
>Percy era alto, com o rosto um pouco rosado pela chuva, olhos verdes brincalhões, um sorriso perfeito e cabelos não muito curtos. -Bem, eu vou jogar meu copinho fora, e arrumar uma desculpa para dar em cima do atendente -ela levantou, e deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para o caixa, que estava organizando uns "gibis".<br>-Não, por favor -Annabeth só mexeu os lábios e Rach sorriu. No fundo Anna estava meio feliz.  
>Ela desfilou um pouco e jogou seu copo no lixo. Percy empurrou a porta e entrou, tirando o primeiro casaco e o enrolando-o no braço esquerdo.<br>-Hey, Rachel -ele a cumprimentou um pouco embaraçado. Eles já haviam sido apresentados, mas numa circunstância não muito boa.

**[Flashback on]**

**16 Agosto, 2009 **

**[07:48]**

**Rachel** acordou, sentindo um sofá fofo embaixo de si. Seus olhos lacrimejaram pela claridade mas ela olhou em volta com sua curiosidade.  
><em>-Woops -<em>aquele com certeza não era seu apartamento. Ela checou suas roupas. Tudo no lugar. Sua bolsa se encontrava jogada no chão, perto de seus sapatos, jogados no chão.  
>Aquilo sim que era um apartamento. Um senhor apartamento. Um apartamento que ela também, não se recordava de conhecer.<br>As paredes eram pastéis, o sofá que ela estava era branco, uma das paredes era uma estante gigante de livros, e a janela (na qual o insulfilm começava a fazer efeito) de chão ao teto com uma vista inteira para o resto da metrópole. Tinha uma bancada separando a sala da cozinha. Que era de decora o branca com azul. O chão era de carpete caramelo macio, percebeu quando pôs seus dois pés no chão.  
>Sua cabeça doeu um pouco tentando lembrar da noite passada. Uma boate, escura, luzes coloridas, se misturar, Annabeth, dançar, mandar Annabeth ir com um cara... Bebidas, muitas bebidas, um pouco de salgadinho... E um carro confortável com um sonzinho do turbo. Ela apertou os olhos.<br>-Ah, não -Rachel levantou e pôs-se a procura de Anna. Tinha certeza que estava com ela noite passada. Ela avançou em um corredor, o único que tinha, sem ser a porta de saída.  
><em>"Espera..."<em> ela voltou e encarou a porta _"Anna...Saída...Anna...Saída"_ Rachel quase caiu de lado por conta da repentina tontura. Foram muitas garrafas de bebida e bolinhas de queijo. Por um momento pensou que sua cabeça fosse explodir _"Ok, Anna"_. R. adentrou no corredor pastel. A primeira porta de madeira escura polida, bem de frente, era um banheiro, a luz estava ligada o que facilitou um pouco a compreensão. Tinha mais uma porta, meio aberta, branca, que ela empurrou suavemente. Um gritou escapou de seus lábios.  
>-Annabeth..? -mal saiu direito. A loira abriu os olhos sonolentos, e levantou a cabeça das cobertas. Ela sentiu o peso de um braço em sua cintura e percorreu sua visão nele. Músculos, ombro, rosto.<br>-Oh meu... -ela observou os olhos dele se abrirem lentamente. Ele deu um meio sorriso, que se prolongou até perceber o que estava acontecendo... Depois disso ele olhou assustado para Rachel. A ruiva saiu do transe e sorriu travessa, cheia de segundas intenções.  
>-Annabeth, sua SAFADJENHA! -ela falou meio alto e o casal corou -O gato comeu a língua de vocês? -ela se encostou no batente da porta de lado. Eles puxaram o corpo para cima, sentando-se o máximo que podiam, e ela cobriu envergonhada, puxando mais coberta para si.<br>-Rachel, esse Percy... Um amigo meu... Ele ajudou a gente quando você ...Caiu do palco bêbada, e... -ela o fitou envergonhada e ele afundou uma das mãos no cabelo.  
>-Prazer, então, bonitão - ele assentiu ainda um pouco envergonhado, ela continuou de braços cruzados, e virou-se um pouco para Annabeth -Queria, eu vou descendo, despeçam-se -ela lançou um olhar de pervertida e preparou-se para sair. Annabeth estava vermelha demais. Rach estava se remoendo de rir por dentro e iria falar bastante no ouvido de sua amiga quando estivessem a sós.<br>-Uh, Rachel? -ele falou meio rouco, ela quase sentiu seu sangue esquentar; ela se endireitou e ajeitou sua cabeça como se o estivesse ouvindo -Não acho que seria um incômodo se vocês ficassem para o café -Rachel sorriu como uma raposa e Annabeth arregalou os olhos.  
>-Seria muita gentileza sua, mas, tudo bem, eu vou para casa sozinha. Pode deixar, Anna, não vou te esperar acordada -ela piscou e se esgueirou porta a fora.<p>

**[Flash Back off]**


End file.
